Treasured Bonds
by Takucchi
Summary: The Kingdom of Teiko, the most influential kingdom in the continent, managed by five brothers who are not related by blood, these people are deemed as the Generation of Miracles. But there was another one who supported them from the shadows, their most treasured brother, their Phantom Sixth Man, the man whose heart they wanted. And the one they destroyed with their very own hands..
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**AN:**__ This won't just get off my mind. You know what they say "Once an idea comes up, you can't stop typing"._  
_This is my first shot on a drama/angst fic so please bear with me._

_**Summary:**__ The Kingdom of Teiko, the most influential kingdom in the continent, managed by five brothers who are not related by blood, these people are deemed as the Generation of Miracles. But there was another one who supported them from the shadows, their most treasured brother, their Phantom Sixth Man, the man whose heart they wanted... And the one they destroyed with their very own hands._

_**Warnings**__: AU! Medieval/Fantasy/Romance, GoM/Kuro and probable gramatical errors._

_**Disclaimer**__: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_They were always together_  
_They treasured him more than anyone_  
_They changed_

_Their love for him turned to lust_  
_They wanted to posses_  
_They ended up destroying everything_

_And thus . . ._

_They lost him._

* * *

_He loved them more than anything_  
_He treasured them more than anyone_  
_He couldn't take the change_

_He wanted them back_  
_He longed to save them_  
_He tried_

_And thus . . ._

_He became a sacrifice._

* * *

"Sire! Please think about this rationally! If you leave the Kingdom will be left unguarded!" an armored brunette chases a tall, dark, and handsome Prince who was now setting on top of a black horse. He had dark blue hair and a pair of midnight blue eyes. He seemed to not care on what the man was saying- He just kept checking his equipment and sheathed his swords on the horse's straps.

"Shut up. Now that I know he's alive, I can't just sit here."

The tanned male bellows, his teeth clenching

"But-!"

The guard was cut off when the prince quickly took off.

Sakurai Ryou, one of the Royal Guards of the Midnight Kingdom, had always admired his Highness, Aomine Daiki. He was the one who built the kingdom from a dying village and he was one of its suffering villagers. He was the one who saved many lives, saved him. Yet why can he not reach far enough to save him? He knew, he knew very well that since the day _he_ was gone, his Highness began to break. And he also knew that _he_ is the only on who could fix him.

* * *

_**He was the closest to him, yet why had he become so foolish?**_  
_**If he didn't tell him that, if he didn't say that, if he understood him...**_  
_**He didn't want their relationship, but he never wanted him gone.**_

_"It's okay if everything is back from being brothers again, just... Just... I need him back."_

* * *

"Your Highness, your horse had been prepared." a dark haired attendant comes into a dim-lighted room after knocking twice.

There was lone figure in front of a huge window which was the only source of light. He was a gorgeous blonde with matching golden irises, he was tall and lean which made him look, perfect.

"Thank you, Kasamatsu."

"I would say that it's my job, but-"

"I know, it's selfish for me to leave like this. I can trust the kingdom in your hands, right...?"

"Of course, sire."

The blonde walks out of the room and leaves Kasamatsu after murmuring 'Thank you.'

"It's unfair, you look like your'e about to cry..." he mutters to himself sadly

Yes, Kasamatsu Yukio, the Prince's personal attendant has been with him since the Golden Kingdom had been built by none other than Kise Ryouta, he has served him for a long time, and has loved him for the longest time. But he knows the Prince cannot reciprocate these feelings of his. It is because of _him_, and it will always be _him_ in the Prince's heart, in which he grieves for him, for it is not meant to be.

* * *

_**He was his brother, his best friend; but he wanted more.**_  
_**He turned his back on him even though he asked for his help.**_  
_**He was always with him, yet he let go the moment he needed him the most.**_

_"I'm not going to let go... Not this time_."

* * *

"Shin-chan, everyone in the council is waiting for you!" informs a raven-haired man as he jogged towards a green-haired bespectacled man who has a pair of emerald irises. He was staring at the crystal clear river while sitting on a huge rock near it under the vast blue sky in the backyard of a certain castle. He was clutching an aquamarine colored pendant looking at it longingly.

"I know," the green-head replies simply

"Then what are you still idling here for?!"

"I'll leave the Kingdom in your hands for a while."

"What are you-"

The green-head clutched the pendant hard, but not hard enough to break it. After all, it was his beloved's. And now his treasure.

The raven-head simply mumbled an _"Oh.."_ before looking at the green-head with a grin.

"Take care!"

"Will do." the green-head replies courtly before wearing the pendant hurriedly

Takao Kazunari, Prince's Midorima Shintarou's childhood friend, and loyal follower. He had always been the one who searches for his friend's _lucky items_, he had always been he one who was giving him advice, he had always been the one who was there to witness his care for _him_, despite his lack of expressing his emotions honestly. He had always been the one who understood him.

How come now, he won't even spare a glance at him? Ever since that day that the Prince decided to establish the Emerald Kingdom, he was always at the riverbed whilst looking at that blasted necklace, it became his everyday _lucky item_, saying he didn't need anything except the pendant. It irked him, but looking at his friend desperately trying to move on irked him the most.

* * *

_**He knew that he understood him better than anyone else.**_  
_**He served as his older brother, wherein he was the one he had always turn to.**_  
_**If only he fought for him and swallowed his pride.**_

_"Your worries, your pain, your smile. It still remains vivid up until this very day, and I will do anything just to get it back. Anything..."  
_

* * *

"Atsushi, stop dawdling here in the stables, you are very much needed in the court room." implies a beautiful raven haired man who was clad in with a black doublet with purple trimmings. His hair was slanted to the other side of his eyes covering it.

"I'm not," the purple-head which he was referring to was 208 centimeters tall, his hair was at shoulder length matching it with his purple irises whose attention was only at the white stallion he was petting.

"...going." he continues

"Atsushi!" the other bellows "We're preparing for a war here, and our foes are your brothers nonetheless!"

"THEY'RE NOT MY BROTHERS!"

The stallion neighs at the sudden raise of tone by the purple-head, he managed to calm it down shortly with a few strokes on its nose.

"I'm going. Muro-chin, don't stop me. I don't want to fight you." he implores before walking away, his cloak fluttering as he left the raven-hair who was very much taken aback.

Himuro Tatsuya, together with Teiko Kingdom's Murasakibara Atsushi; they built the Mauve Kingdom*. Himuro was the one who fixed the Prince in his broken state when _he_ died. Murasakibara would roam around the streets like an abandoned child, it was pitiful, but not as pitiful as his affections for the giant... He knows that even if he did manage to cover up the Prince's wounded heart, a scar remains that will forever be there as long as _he's_ not there.

* * *

_**He was always there even when he became selfish**_  
_**Thinking back, it was also him who let him feel that he's normal, a blessing.**_  
_**He had always understood and cared for him, how come he couldn't do that for him?**_

_"Please, let me be there for you... Even if it takes an eternity I will chase after your shadow."_

* * *

Violent clanking of sword resonated the courtyard in the Crimson Kingdom's castle. There a redhead stood among other soldiers fighting them single-handedly without effort.

After taking down the last of the soldiers, he elegantly waltzed his way to the exit when a lithe gray-haired man clad in gold armor blocked his path

"Chihiro. Move." the redhead orders

"My Lord, think rationally! If you are to leave the Kingdom at a time like this-" the latter was persuading his king but was cut when the redhead points his Sabre near his throat in a split second

"I could not care less. Now, move." the order was dripping with coldness that it made the other shudder, afraid to lose his life; he complied.

The royalty and superiority of the redhead is one you could consider a fearful one, no one dared to disobey him. And to make it worse, his heterochromic eyes of red and gold seem to pierce through your soul that leaves you with fear.

But Chihiro Mayuzumi knew better. He knew that the red King was not always like that. His eyes were both burning passionate red who reflected only _him. _He was kind and his eyes were soft- Until the day _he_ disappeared from his life. The prince became cold and ruthless as ice. He became oblivious on human emotions such as grief, sadness, happiness, trust, and love. But he knew, he knew that in those cold eyes, there remains hope; Hope that _he_ returns to him and for everything to be back again, just like in the past.

* * *

_**He was his most important person, he knew that.**_  
_**Yet he wanted to posses him; so much that everything broke.**_  
_**Yes, he was wise. But he became foolish, so foolish that he destroyed everything with just a word.**_

_"Tetsuya..."  
_

* * *

_*Mauve: Can be considered a purplish pink or a pale purple. Mauve can also be described as pale violet.  
_

* * *

_**AN: Oh my god, I can't believe I'm still sane after writing this. I know, it's a bit confusing. But since this is only a prologue the plot will be revealed as the story progresses. I don't know if I'll update this fic on weekly basis, maybe monthly. I just needed to get this out. Soo...**_

**_Reviews and Constructive criticisms are appreciated, very much. :DD_**


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Prince

_**AN: **__So... Yeah. It took long to update right? I know, I'm sorry! *rolls away* But seriously, I do not feel obliged to update this just for the sake of 'updating'. I wan't to take my time thinking, 'cause when I do, I know it'll turn out right.  
I give my thanks for all those who took time to rate and review, It got me raring to type. _

_**Summary:**__ The Kingdom of Teiko, the most influential kingdom in the continent, managed by five brothers who are not related by blood, these people are deemed as the Generation of Miracles. But there was another one who supported them from the shadows, their most treasured brother, their Phantom Sixth Man, the man whose heart they wanted... And the one they destroyed with their very own hands._

_**Warnings**__: AU! Medieval/Fantasy/Romance/Drama, GoM/Kuro, simple sentence constructions and probable grammatical errors._

_**Disclaimer**__: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei._

* * *

**Chapter II: Midnight Prince**

_The soothing singing of birds,  
The sweet smell of fresh air lingering on just everywhere,  
The gay festivities, merry-making, laughing and dancing;_

_These are the usual sights and feels in  
**the beautiful kingdom of Teiko**._

* * *

Since ancient times the Teiko Kingdom was known throughout the world, not only do they build good relationships towards other kingdoms; they are also known for their manpower and skills in arms and forgery.

Many wanted to claim the country for themselves, but the Kingdom would always stay proud and intact. Therefore, it was said that the Kingdom of Teiko was the most historical and powerful kingdom established throughout the universe.

* * *

There was a certain King that truly made history throughout the years of his ruling, _Nijimura Shuzo_.

**He was wise**; he knew of the dangers and precautions of war like the back of his hand.  
**He was powerful**; every soul, be it nobles or other Kings- They cower at his every order.  
But most of all... **He was kind**; although only a few knew of that.

* * *

One chaotic night, a rivaling kingdom launched a full-scale attack on the Teiko Kingdom. It was all so sudden. Many lives were lost and many heroes were born. In just one night, pools of blood and tears were shed- Neither women nor children were spared.

The King rushed to the front lines and aided his men for the counterattack. With the King at the lines, the enemies started to go down, one by one. After the long night, they won the pain-staking war.

_And there... The wheels of fate began to turn._

* * *

"Hey old man, I'm done chopping here!" a boy around his seven's lilts as he wipes a sweat on his brow. He had dark blue hair, the same as his eyes which matched his tanned skin perfectly.

"Daiki, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me _'Old Man'_!?" retorts a man around his thirties who looked exactly like the boy except older and his hair was black.

"Yeah whatever Pops." the boy cheekily grins

"Get the firewood inside while I prepare us some lunch."

"'Kay."

Aomine Daiki and his father, Aomine Ichi; the father-son duo who had a good reputation in the kingdom. Although they live a life outside of the town, many people are acquainted to them. They live a simple yet fruitful life. Ichi single-handedly raised his son when his mother died of child delivery. Sadly, Aomine did not grow to know his mother. The pair's usual activities would always be sparring using wooden swords, hunting cicadas or fishing.

For today, they chose to hunt cicadas. After lunch and some chores, the two went off to the woods to explore. Catching cicadas was Aomine's favorite activity, he had always liked bugs. The father and son would always compete on who gets to catch the most bugs and the loser gets to do the chores. A good long hours of hunting and cursing_ (courtesy of Daiki)_, they returned to their humble abode for supper.

"Pops, how many cicadas did you catch? I got ten!" the boy brags before taking a spoonful of curry inside his mouth

"Only ten?! Hah! I got a whole good 'o twenty of them!"

The boy choked on his meal while his father gives a hearty laugh while patting his back

"Hahaha! Here drink some water~!"

"S-stop lying old man!" he miffed struggling between breaths

"'S the truth! You have long ways to go before beating me boy!"

Daiki pouts and continues with his meal while the father fondly stares at his son. The night was always quiet in the forest, only the sound of chirping crickets and some hoots can be usually heard.

_Shuffle._

_Trudge. Trudge. Trudge._

_Clank._

Ichi straightened his back abruptly, surprising the boy in front of him.

"What's wrong Pops?"

"Nothing. Are you done eating?"

"Yup."

"Good, now clear the table and go to bed."

"O... kay?"

Daiki complied and rushed to his room. He practically bounced to his bed and instantly felt drowsiness hit him. He was about to close his eyes when a loud bang resonated their humble cabin. His eyes shot open and forced himself up even though his body was telling him not to. In hurried steps he exited his room and peered through the wooden staircase.

"Hey pops what's wrong?"

Three unfamiliar faces looked back at Daiki's widened ones, one was at the door and the other was at his father's left while the other at the right. Both men were holding a sword that looked like they were about to slash the older tanned male if not for the two swords he held for parrying.

"**DAIKI RUN!**" Ichi roared

"Old man!"

"There's a kid! Go after him!"

The man at the door was going to head for Daiki but was stopped when his chest was slashed by a cold blade.

"I won't let you!" Ichi's voice was dripping with venom.

"You...!"

The man on his right changed the sword's direction and was about to hit the tanned male's nape when the man suddenly let out a painful cry as he stumbled back.

"Get out of here!" Daiki threatens, he was beside his father holding a blunt sword, he looked like an angry cub protecting it's parent. Even though the sword was blunt, the guy was knocked out cold- Probably because he hit his head hard on the floor. But that doesn't matter.

"DAIKI! I told you to get out of here!" the older one bellows while exchanging blows from the remaining two, although one of them focused on attacking Daiki, his father was the one who kept shielding him from the blow

"**I CAN FIGHT!**"

"DAIKI!" his father was now enraged, he knew that Daiki only wants to protect him, but so is he. Ichi was still exchanging blows with the two men, Daiki was a good distraction, and the child somehow managed to give damage. Finally, after engaging the final slash, both intruders were hit critically and a grudging sound indicated that they were really hit. Both tanned males were panting as two unconscious- maybe dead, bodies were laying on the floorboards.

"Pops, I don't know these people."

"I know. They aren't from here."

Ichi pauses for a while before dashing towards the window.

"Fire... The town is on fire...!"

"What?! Pops we have to help there!"

"No."

"Eh?"

"Daiki, you are to stay here understand?"

"No! I want to help!"

"Daiki I'm just trying to-"

_Stab._

"O... Old man...?"

A cold sharp metal went straight through the off-guarded older male. Daiki stood frozen as he watched his father's blood drip out of his body. The one Daiki fought earlier somehow recovered from his earlier unconsciousness.

"Heh. Serves you right."

"POPS!"

Ichi coughed out in pain, his clothes now damp red. Enraged, Daiki ran towards the man who was still behind his father. Upon seeing what his son was about to do, Ichi used his remaining strength and plunged his sword to his chest hitting the man along with him.

"NO!"

"Graagh!"

The man screeched in pain before falling together with the tanned male. The attacker lost his grip on the sword and eventually let it go. After the two males went down with a thud, Daiki rushed to his father's aid before gently pulling out the blades that were embed on him; this time, more blood poured out.

"Pops, hey! Can you hear me?! I- I'm gonna get some help okay?" Daiki assures, tears were already threatening to fall down his shaking midnight orbs.

"Dai... ki. I'm glad I could... Protect you..."

"OI! Don't speak! Y-y-you'll be fine right? Right?!"

"You have grown into... A fine young man... I can see the future where you would beat me at hunting... But... I'm sorry."

"No. No. NO! Why the hell are you apologizing! You'll be fine, and-and j-just like the other days, we'll be competing for silly stuff! Hey!"

"Daiki." his father placed his hand on Daiki's wet cheeks wiping away the teardrops that were continuesly falling

"I'll always be watching you."

With one final smile, the older tanned males hands slipped away from Daiki's warm cheeks and his eyes slowly shut into oblivion. The younger one desperately tried clinging onto those hands but it was now lifeless.

"Oi! Old man! HEY! Open your eyes... You promised that you'd protect me right...?"

"Dad..."

* * *

-Six months later-

"Aomine-kun, you beat the crap out of that guy again! Hahaha!" a guy said gleefully as he pats a tanned male with an unamused face sheathed his_ bokutou_* on his back.

"He's weak, that's that." the boy courtly replies

"Why'd you always have to stiff?"

Three months after the war happened, many grieved when news about Aomine Ichi's death was announced. Although many were still trying to stand up because of their loss, Daiki continued to make a living and enrolled himself in a gladiator school. In mere 4 months he was able to rise on top, he was agile and strong, people around his age, or even older could not even touch him.

Daiki was walking down the corridor after his training match with an older year when a boy with blazing crimson hair that has two pair of ruby eyes blocked his path.

"What do you want, shorty?"

The boys eyes gleamed that made Daiki cower, but refused to show.

"Aomine Daiki I presume?"

Daiki raises a brow.

"And you are...?"

"Akashi Seijuro. The king would like to see you."

* * *

_*Bokutou: A wooden sword that looks like a katana; Usually used in Kendo  
_

* * *

**Aaaannd~ Done! Ahomine bbys past, omgiaghagkaejggah- Anyway. Happy Birthday to baby Sei-kun! *Throws Kuro bby to Sei-kun as a puresento***

**Don't forget to rate or drop a review. Takucchi would like it very much. =3=/**


	3. Chapter 3: Golden Prince

_**AN:**__ Merry New Year Minna-sama~! Here's part one of my (late) Christmas and New Year update. Sorry if it's a bit late, I had too much fun this Christmas- How 'bout you? Anyway, here it is._

_**Warnings:**__ Cursing and some sensitive topics, typos and grammar mistakes_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Kuroko no Basuke and its characters does not belong to me, the OC's do. Although... Nevermind. /shot_

* * *

**Chapter III: Golden Prince**

_The smell of ale, perfume, cigarettes and tobacco- _  
_He had always hated it. _

_**Home...**_  
_There wasn't anything like that for him._

* * *

Six years old of age and an only child, his mother works as a prostitute and is often away from home; or if she is- There was always a man beside her. Ryouta inherited his mothers looks, blonde hair, golden eyes and flawless skin, but he hated everything about it. A few times he was almost abducted to be sold off as a slave but he knew he had to learn to fight for himself for his mother doesn't.

His mother had always treated him indifferently. She treats him as a burden, a mistake; so she usually just lets him be of sometimes acts like he wasn't there. It hurt, he had no one to lean on, no one to share his thoughts with, and no friends because the kids around the town treats him as the son of a dirty slut.

* * *

Staring blankly out the window was Ryouta's usual activity; if not running errands from the town to earn money so that he could eat. It was 7'o clock in the evening and his mother was still out, not that he's worried or whatever. She's been gone for two days- Heck, she even disappears for a week without leaving any money.

"How boring." he mumbles with a sigh

Giggling and sound of shoes being thrown was heard just outside their door made Ryouta roll his eyes in annoyance. Obviously, his mother brought a man home again. Just like she had always did, he walked to the door to see the man, but he made sure to maintain a certain distance.

The two adults were too busy in their own world to notice the glaring blonde who was just a few feet in front of them.

The man was first to notice, he stopped kissing the blonde woman and stared curiously at the boy.

"Hey, who is this?" the man directed the question at the woman but his eyes were still glued to the boy

"Oh, him? Don't mind him, let's go upstairs and continue."

Ryouta's eyes twitched.

"Is he your son?" the man's hands dropped to his sides causing the other to grumble

Ryouta looked at his mother who was obviously irritated, after the man's questions he noticed that the woman's eyes visibly widened before she sighed and was a about to answer a n-

"Yes, I am." Ryouta mischievously declared

Now his mother looked _very_ irritated. Judging by the man's looks, he was wearing an elegant white garb which was made form the finest silk, and he didn't look like those past men that were like the drunkards you see in pubs; he was definitely of high status. But there was something from the man that Ryouta finds... _Frightening_.

"I see, I see! May I know your name lad?" the man strode towards Ryouta; ignoring the woman he was making out with and crouched down to his eye level. His mother stood frozen rage palpable in her golden irises

"Who are _**you**_?" Ryouta returns the question

The man gave an amused laugh

"Pardon me. I am Izanagi Kokatsu, you are?"

"Ryouta."

"Mm. Say, Ryouta, would you-"

"Kokatsu, how long are you going to keep me waiting~?" the blonde woman teasingly says that broke their earlier conversation

"Ah! Excuse me!" the man teases back. He stood up and turned to walk to the blonde woman, the smirk from the man's lips did not escape Ryouta's eyes.

* * *

It was almost a month since his mother brought Izanagi Kokatsu, it seems that he and his mother now have a steady relationship, not that they openly display their relationship; but it was disturbing that they return at least two times a week in the middle of the night a do their _late night activities_. It was a nightmare for Ryouta.

_Little did he know that it was only the beginning..._

One night, his mother returned alone. Ryouta somehow felt the urge of approaching his mother, it was weird and somewhat eerie.

"Neh, where is he?" he asks

"Ryouta, pack your things." she orders bluntly

"Why...?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Ryouta flinched. He couldn't see his mother's expression due to the locks covering her face, he complied robotically before hearing their front door open and close. He continued his actions but he could hear a muffled conversation downstairs. After packing a few of his clothes and some important items, he strapped up his inventory sack on his right shoulder and went downstairs, he was greeted by none other than Izanagi Kokatsu.

"Good day Ryouta!"

Ryouta raised a brow. He continued his calculated steps before stopping in the middle of the adults.

"What's going on?" Ryouta seethed

"Ryouta."

The latter looks at his mother questioningly.

"From now on this is not your home. You are to go with him."

"What...? Wait! What do you mean I am to go with him?!"

"Exactly as your mother said Ryouta, she had a huge debt that she couldn't pay. And-" Izanagi explains but was ignored by the lad

"YOU SOLD ME?!"

The woman remained silent

"How... How could you?! After all these time, you never really cared did you?!"

"Come, Ryouta." the man was now dragging Ryouta on his arm.

"COLD-HEARTED BITCH! YOU LOWLIFE!"

His mother still had her back faced at him.

_**"I HATE YOU! I wish I never had you for a mother!**_"

* * *

At first he thought that the man would simply take him to his place, but he ended up being sold as a slave. Apparently he was a handsome price because he had the looks, but it didn't deter him to not fight back. He was beaten up, tortured and there were even instances that his chastity was almost lost; he was broken. He even crossed to the point where he wanted to end his dear life, but there was something unknown that prevented it.

So that night, the night where many lives were lost and ashes covered the grounds- It was the night or his salvation. During the chaos, he managed to slip out of the slave traders when the flat they were kept was hit by a burning arrow. Many were unfortunate, they were buried deep in the rubble along with some slave traders. A twisted smile crept up to his face as he watched every flats that they were kept in burning.

After the long hours of battle, Ryouta scavenged the town for food or belongings that he could sell, he was digging from rubble to rubble to find something; then, a glint across the village street caught his eyes. As disturbing as it sounds, a corpse's hand was sticking out of the burnt rubble and it wore a gold bracelet. Hurriedly, Ryouta carelessly crossed the street and the next thing he knew was a stallion almost flattening him.

"Do you wanna die that badly, boy?!" a soldier bellows

Ryouta remained silent and stared at the group of men in awe, it was the first time he had seen knights up close, but that didn't matter, he was starving so much that he couldn't think straight anymore, the last time he ate was four days ago, anymore than that and he knew he'll die. The boy desperately begged them for food but the soldiers looked at him with disgust, some in pity. But there was one knight who bothered to give him a piece of bread, he gladly took it and gobbled it up like a hungry wolf.

"It's okay, that's all yours." the man chuckles

Ryouta shyly looked at the knight.

"Hey, mister. Thanks..." he mumbles between bites

"Your'e welcome."

The boy continued to eat, afterwards the man gave his gourd to the boy to let him drink.

"Shougo!" a mightly voice called on his steed

"My Lord." he faces the man and kneels

"May I ask why you are taking your time?"

"Forgive me my Lord,"

"It's fine." the King went down his horse and walked his way to the boy behind his knight

"Young lad, what is your name?"

"K-Kise Ryouta..." he meekly answers

The older man scrutinized the boy and found him very thin, his legs had broken cuffs on them and a purple bruise was present indicating that it was on for quite a long time now. Nijimura shifted his gaze to Shougo before sighing fondly

"_I see._"

"Shougo, bring Ryouta to the camp immediately and tend to his wounds, remove those horrid chains off and give him something to wear." the King then turned to leave, the soldiers following suit.

Shougo shot his head to the King which was responded with a nod. Shougo then turned to Ryouta whose eyes were wide like saucers.

The knight smiled and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's okay. Your'e in good hands now."

The boy nodded and let his head hung down to hide the tears falling from his golden orbs.

* * *

_**As you have noticed, in this AU, Kise was adopted earlier than Aomine. I think it was more appropriate. They are still of the same age by the way, except Aomine was taken in at the age of ten while Kise was eight. Shougo took pity on Ryouta because he too experienced being a slave. When Nijimura was still a prince his men raided the dungeon they were kept in and was taken in by him; from then on he swore to protect Nijimura and stay by his side until his last breath. I wanted to cut him some slack, he was always the bad guy. ;_; Poor bby.**_

_**Anyway, rate and review~**_  
_**Happy Holidays!**_


End file.
